


You Aren’t My Enemy Anymore

by Psycheprincess



Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bad Therapist doesn’t get a name., Enemies to Friends, Gen, One-Sided ZaDE, One-Sided ZaDF, Probably the last one, We did it gamers, ZADF, but yeah Zim’s murdering the bad therapist, can be interpreted as zadr, older dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess
Summary: “Did you think I wanted to be your enemy?”“I don’t think I actually did... when you said that you wanted to be friends I just... got scared.”
Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You Aren’t My Enemy Anymore

Dib sat down in the recently-expanded Voot Cruiser, looking over at Zim who was sat down and ready to fly the thing. 

“... we aren’t enemies, huh...”

“Did you think I wanted to be your enemy?”

“I don’t think I actually did... when you said that you wanted to be friends I just... got scared. That’s what Oval thinks.” 

Dib paused as Zim looked over at him. 

“I was there too, you know.” Dib chuckled at Zim’s words.

“Yeah, I know, but... I felt like it had to be said.” 

Zim started up the Voot, flying out of the parking space and away from the dwarf planet and it’s tech-based satellites. 

“I have to say though... Therabarista is an awful name for a planet.” Dib said

“No it isn’t! Its primary businesses are therapists and the equivalent of cafes! It tells you what to expect!”

“Then how do you explain Hobo 13?”

“How do you even— oh right, I was invading and you planted cameras.”

“Yeah. Now explain it.”

“Obviously it’s because the Tallest are idiots. Complete and utter IDIOTS!”

Dib doubled over laughing in his seat.


End file.
